The present disclosure relates to apparatus for surfacing a flitch to prepare the flitch for veneer slicing or other uses.
A flitch is a longitudinal section of a wood log. It is provided by cutting the log in half longitudinally along a diameter of the log.
A flitch may be used for a variety of purposes. For example, a flitch may be cut to provide sheets of veneer. To prepare the flitch for such veneer slicing or other uses, the flitch may be surfaced by cutting material from its radially outer surface.